starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Rebellion era
Oprørernes æra, også nogle gange kaldt Den Klassiske æra, foregår mellem 0 BBY (Slaget om Yavin) og 4 ABY (Slaget om Endor). Begivenhederne i Episode IV: A New Hope, Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, og Episode VI: Return of the Jedi foregår i denne æra. Oprørs æra 0 BBY *''Boba Fett: Man with a Mission'' *''Dark Forces *''Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope (novel)'' *''Classic Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' *''Empire Volume 3: The Imperial Perspective'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 1: Doomworld'' *''Classic Star Wars Volume 1: In Deadly Pursuit'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 2: Dark Encounters'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Early Adventures'' *''Classic Star Wars Volume 2: The Rebel Storm'' *''Classic Star Wars Volume 3: Escape to Hoth'' *''Empire Volume 4: The Heart of the Rebellion'' *''Empire Volume 5: Allies and Adversaries'' *''Empire Volume 6: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Empire Volume 7: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' 0 BBY - 1 ABY *''Galactic Battlegrounds'' 0.5 ABY *''Allegiance'' 1 ABY *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' 2 ABY *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye (comics)'' *''River of Chaos'' 3 ABY *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (novel)'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 3: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 4: Screams in the Void'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 5: Fool's Bounty'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' *''Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure'' *''TIE Fighter'' 3.5 ABY *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' *''X-wing Alliance'' *''Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' 4 ABY *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (novel)'' *''Classic Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Tales from the Empire'' *''Tales from the New Republic'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''The Bounty Hunter Wars Book I: The Mandalorian Armor'' *''The Bounty Hunter Wars Book II: Slave Ship'' *''The Bounty Hunter Wars Book III: Hard Merchandise'' *''Classic Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 6: Wookiee World'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 7: Far, Far Away'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Blood and Honor'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' Category:Eraer